


The Use of a Book & A Police PhoneBooth

by Verchiel



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Doctor Who, Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Face Claim: Jensen Ackles, Fallen Angels, Gen, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Original Universe, Out of Character, Stories Coming Alive, The Library, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchiel/pseuds/Verchiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILER ALERTS**<br/>[This takes place sometime after Face the Raven episode of Doctor Who, Season 11 of Supernatural, and The Librarians And the Hollow Men episode. I will add more tags in the future if needed. Also, the story of Alice in Wonderland will be the one that's mostly on AU/Out of Character Plotline.]</p>
<p>Out of grief and traveling alone once again, the Doctor manages to stumble upon a pocket universe where there are no aliens and magic truly exists. He helps free a young girl from her personal Hell and discovers the next Impossible Girl. Together, they start an amazing adventure through several dimensions within that universe to figure out who or what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was devastated.

After finding his TARDIS and managing to travel back to check on Rigsy, only to find out he carried Clara Oswald out of the alley for burial, the Doctor visited her grave alone and knelt down by her tombstone.

Tears emerged from his eyes as he stared at Clara's name etched onto the smooth slab of stone. "...I remember, you know... the first time you died in front of me..." He spoke gravely and with so much sorrow in his voice. "You... you were there for me, even when I didn't know you were at the time..." He sniffled and bent his head low to face the ground beneath him. "...I don't know what to do, Clara... surely you have another part of you somewhere? Out there in the universe?"

Silence continued on after he spoke.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, trying his best to wipe away the tears from his face. His body was shaking as he slowly stood up. "No, I know your body here right now is the last one I'd meet, but... I can't help but feel as if I shouldn't let go of you. Why, Clara? ...please tell me what to do... I'm so alone..." He couldn't resist and genuinely began to sob over Clara's gravestone.

Suddenly his pocket started to buzz. The Doctor sighed and quickly pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket, which was in fact actually a new form of his sonic screwdriver.

His eyes slowly widened in amazement once he reluctantly wore the sunglasses.  _Hope._

* * *

 

_"Really, Clara? Why on Earth are you dressed as that on Halloween?"_

_"Oh come on, Doctor! Don't you like it?"_

_"...actually it looks rather charming on you. I'm just wondering why you're so hell bent on your addiction to story tales."_

_"Oh, come off it. I grew up loving this type of genre - they're the classics!"_

_"Alright, alright, just remember that the Robin Hood thing was a fluke. There are no such things as actual magic."_

_"Hmmm... I wouldn't say that, Doctor. I get the feeling that we'll be discovering it soon."_

_"Whatever. Hand me my sunglasses, will you, Clara? They're over in the next room down the hall."_

* * *

With renewed hope, the Doctor scrambled off the grave and ran towards his TARDIS, which was parked a few feet behind him. He hopped into the ship and started pressing a few buttons before pausing.

"I need directions..." He muttered aloud and scanned his surroundings before spotting his bookshelves on the second floor of the ship. He quickly climbed up the stairs and scampered towards one bookshelf in particular. He tossed a few books around before settling on one worn yet often used book that didn't match the nearly neatly clean bookshelves. He read the title and smiled.

"We're off to Wonderland!" He shouted with manic glee while running back down to the control center of the TARDIS and started pressing a few dials before flying his ship off to the destination.

_Don't worry, Clara. I will find you and I will not let you go this time._

* * *

 

A few moments later the TARDIS crash landed on a grassy field surrounded by bunches of tall trees and flowers. The door to the ship swung open and out popped the Doctor, who immediately searched frantically for Clara with his sunglasses.

"...HELP!"

His eyes widened as he whipped his head around to look through the forest of flowers. "Clara?!"

It definitely wasn't Clara's voice, but he can see her aura through the sunglasses. At the same time, the young girl running towards her was analyzed through the sonic lenses as something not human yet appeared as one.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The young girl cried out in fear.

"That's impossible..." The Doctor whispered to himself. "Then again... it's her..."

_She reincarnated a part of herself when she stepped through my timeline... a part of Clara must have warped into this universe..._

The Doctor still couldn't read what the being was, but he had no time to figure it out as she grabbed onto his shoulder and dragged him with her into the nearest hiding spot - his TARDIS.

"Are you a bloody idiot?! The Queen kills anyone in her path - wait, who are you?" The young girl shouted at the Doctor at first before realizing he wasn't from there. The Doctor merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who, my dear, are you?"

"...it's Alice, but call me Alec. I hate Alice."

 


	2. Part 1: Escaping The Land of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is trying to figure out why Clara split a part of her soul essence into the small creature in front of him. She's a bit strange and mysterious, but she's still got a bit of Clara spunk in her, so that's not the problem.
> 
> The problem is wondering how the hell the Doctor didn't notice until now about the small pocket universe where there is true magic and how to escape from it.

"Who are you?" The young blonde girl dressed in a light blue lolita outfit with black-and-white stockings and boots, apparently named Alice but she'd like to be called Alec, asked the Doctor.

The time lord stared at her and merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" 

"Now isn't that the question."

Alec scrunched up her slightly round button nose, which the Doctor found so cute in his mind, and she narrowed her gaze at him. "Now you're just speaking in riddles."

The Doctor grinned for a bit before tilting his head slightly at the accent of the girl. She sounded American, though moments ago she spoke in a British accent. "...I thought you were British."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I was... when I was born I had a Caucasian vessel. This one is the one my papa created for me somewhere in Asia." She bluntly stated in a different accent this time; a slight mix of Chinese and French.

He narrowed his eyebrows and held a scrutinizing stare. The girl seemed only half human, especially with what she just said confirming his suspicions. "Your accent's all over the place. Where are you from originally?"

The young girl actually growled in reply. "Hey pal, I don't have to tell you my life story!"

The Doctor snapped his fingers out of momentary glee. "Aha! American accent! Only when a person is angry or frustrated is when they can let out their natural accent out."

She decided to not speak anymore after that and focused on the front doors of the TARDIS. "So... what is this place? It looks bigger on the inside."

The Doctor faintly smiled. _Finally, someone has said it,_ he thought to himself. "I suppose it does indeed. This baby here is the TARDIS - she is my ship!" He exclaimed with dramatic gestures.

"Oh, that's very cool," Alec complimented the place as she looked around, lightly moving her open palm towards the buttons a few inches in the air and never touching anything out of caution.

The Doctor decided to just get straight to the point. "Alright, I'll tell you why I'm here. You don't have to tell me why you're here, though this does involve you and how I'm able to meet you."

Alec paused in her slow footsteps and turned around slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Me? Why me? What do you know about me?" She asked, or rather demanded, with caution in her movements.

The Doctor noticed this and sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you. A very good close friend of mine went through a... vortex, of sorts, a while back. She recently died and I've just discovered that part of her soul essence... it's in you, Alec. It probably developed when you were born."

Alec's eyes widened with a slight twinkle of hope in her eyes, to which the Doctor noticed and took a mental note of it. "...do you think in a way she could be me? Or like a mother to me? Was she an angel?" She spoke in the same American accent.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the quick trust he gained from the young girl and slowly nodded. "Yes... I do believe you are her reincarnation, in a way. No, unfortunately she is not like a mother to you this way, although she would have made an excellent mother..." He trailed off and looked hurt before schooling his facial features to answer the girl's last question. "Oh god, no! She's not a weeping angel! They're dangerous!"

The young girl frowned. "Angels don't weep. They don't show emotion, not unless they have fallen from Heaven."

The Doctor snorted in reply. "Heaven exists, but the angels I know would never reside in that kind of place called Heaven. Last time I checked I sent them out to another far part of the universe... where I come from..." His eyes slowly widened as he checked one of the screens from the main control center of the TARDIS. " - and it's not here. This place is, in fact, a place I've never been to before..."

"What are you, anyway?" Alec interrupted his trail of thought as she stepped closer to see what he was reading. She scrunched up her nose again. "Are these diagnostics of... wait, are you a space traveler?"

"Close." The Doctor grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the TARDIS started shaking.

Alec screamed and grabbed the handlebars by the door. "What the hell is going on?!" She screeched.

"How do I know?! It's probably whatever is hunting you outside!" The Doctor yelled back while rapidly pressing numerous buttons. "I have to fly us out of here, though I don't know how I even got to this universe, per say - what were you doing out here anyway?!"

"It's a long story!"

The Doctor paused. _Oh no._

Alec noticed the look on his face. "What is it, Doc?"

The Doctor looked at the young girl sadly as he stopped pressing buttons. "...I'm sure you're real somewhere, but you're not what I envisioned. It seems too good to be true..." He spoke softly.

Alec furrowed her eyebrows. "Spit it out, Doctor!" She spoke in a similar dialect to Clara's voice.

He smiled sadly. "There was no way that wherever I was, I would have been able to get out so quickly. I'm either losing my mind, or this... is a dream."

The young girl sighed then smiled sadly. "Despite there being a Dream Crab where you are, this girl is real. You just have to find her. A part of Clara is really formed inside her, but she is considered a hybrid of sorts." She pointed behind the Doctor, causing him to turn around. His eyes widened at the familiar woman. "Clara?" He whispered softly.

Clara smiled softly and looked at him pointedly. "Wake up, Doctor. Don't give up and escape the real nightmare you're in. Make sure to erase the Dream Crab from your hard drive when you get the chance."

* * *

Suddenly the Doctor woke up and gasped while breaking the Dream Crab off his head and tossing it away. He felt weaker than before when the Veil had got to him.

For the 50th time, that is.

But with determination, the Doctor reached to the room he originally turned up in and did what Clara asked him to do. He reset the program, knowing now what is main goal mission is.

Once he gets out of his prison, which may be millions of years from now (for all that he knows), he will come for Gallifrey.

Afterward, if things still fail - should something go wrong - then he'll travel away for a bit before actively searching for the girl.

A part of Clara's soul in a hybrid being, trapped in a place where supposedly magic exists? The Doctor couldn't wait for the new adventure in store for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have written this story after both The Librarians Season 2 Finale and Doctor Who Season 9 Christmas Special.  
> No need, I can correct this in a way where I don't have to change what I started...


	3. Part 2: The Reality of Alice's Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally remembers from his prison in Gallifrey and tries to find what's left of Clara, despite him no longer remembering her. He lands in an unexpected place and learns what angels are in this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Doctor Who Season 9 Christmas Special.  
> Don't worry, The Librarians will come in soon. ;)

During the 24 years that the Doctor spent his last moments with River Song, his wife, they managed to create a new life and raise him. The child's name was called Jensen, in memory of Jenny from one of the Doctor's adventures. River had accepted the name and together they officially named their child Jensen Jankin Song to the world. (They wanted to commemorate the memory of Captain Jack Harkness as well.)

Jensen had light fair skin decorated with freckles and had these emerald green eyes that reminded both his parents of a certain green glow from the Doctor's previous sonic screwdrivers. The boy was delighted when he was given his own green sonic screwdriver at age 18.

When the young man turned 22 and moved out of Darillium with his own TARDIS (created by both the Doctor and River in the outside form of a tiny house garage), River decided to go with him and help him with his first adventure as they both tearfully said their goodbyes to the Doctor. The time lord reluctantly let his family go off, and all of a sudden the 24 years were over.

A night in Darillium was over before he knew it.

The Doctor didn't like being lonely one bit.

He knew that he'll bump into his son someday, but he also knew that he will never meet his wife ever again... especially since he met her at her latest time with his 13th generated form for the first time. He knew it would be the last time she would ever see this form.

And for the first time in a long while, he cried while staring at the Singing Towers.

After about an hour, he calmed down and listened to the music from the wind. Something clicked in his mind, but he tried to remember.

_It probably had something to do with Clara, but sadly I can't even remembered how she laughed...,_ the Doctor thought to himself.

The Singing Towers began to sing about the Land of Wonders, which unsettled the Doctor. He walked back inside the house that he built for him and his family, then walked towards the blue police box (a.k.a. TARDIS). He used the blank chalkboard nearby and wrote The Land of Wonders.

"Where have I heard that before...?" The Doctor muttered. Thinking it was an anagram, he wrote it backwards.

Wonderful Land ??

The Doctor sighed and his eyes glanced to the side at one of his many bookcases, only for his gaze to lock onto a particular book bind that said Alice in Wonderland.

Of course! How could he forget?! He and River always helped Jensen with learning about fairytales, with Alice being his favorite fairytale character.

Although he can't remember details of Clara still, he had the sudden collapse of information surged into his brain by memory of the Dream Crab. He cried out and dropped the chalk in his hand, grabbing his head with both hands. He grunted in pain and fell onto the steel metal floor of the TARDIS.

* * *

It took a moment for the Doctor to wake up. Everything was still and quiet as usual, but he didn't want that.

He remembered his mission and got up off his bum.

It was time to find Alice.

* * *

After a while of flying through space and time, he found himself in an odd area. The Doctor checked his calculations and frowned.

"It is now 1865 on Earth, far off from where the usual time travelers go... though there are few... but I have never been here nor been near..." He mumbled aloud. "In fact, I didn't think this area of the universe existed."

He checked his diagnostics again and his eyes widened alarmingly. "Amazing... I'm in another galaxy! With numerous universes unexplored out here!" He frowned suddenly and pressed a few buttons. "I can't seem to find any alien life forces here, only claims in every universe..."

He glanced at the door and took a deep breath, walking over to it and opening a bit to check outside.

"Hello...? Anyone out there?" He called out in a big patchy field of grass with a few tall willow trees. Over about 20 feet away from the trees was a big white Victorian mansion, and the TARDIS was between the building and the odd looking tree that he quickly took notice of. A white rabbit scurried out of the hole and ran off, though the Doctor swore that the rabbit had a silver pocketwatch dangling around its paw.

 "What the bloody hell..." The Doctor muttered to himself, and suddenly there was movement at the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to see a hand pop out from underneath a huge willow tree, which happened to be the odd looking tree with the hole that the rabbit came through on the ground.

With no hesitation and going on his gut feeling, the time lord rushed over to the hand and grabbed it, helping whoever owned that hand out of the hole. He tugged a few times before he pulled and fell back as the person who owned said hand fell on top of him.

The Doctor groaned and glanced at the being on top of him. His eyes widened in alarm and shock at the familiar eyes. _Just like the girl from the diner in Nevada... oh, Clara..._

He also noticed the shape, though. They were almond. The girl was slightly tan and the hair roots on her scalp were slightly brown, but the rest of her hair was a messy blonde and had a dry texture look about it. She had this cute round button nose and lips in the shape of familiar lips. The Doctor concluded that she was of Asian descent who dyed her hair, but the lips and the sudden wrinkle of her nose looked vaguely familiar... very recently familiar...

_Oh dear... it can't be..._

"Father?"

The time lord heard a familiar voice above him and he glanced up at the figure that blocked him from the daylight.

"Father, what are you doing here?" The young Caucasian man spoke with a slight mix of a Scottish and British accent. He wrinkled his nose the same way as the young girl on top of him. The Doctor noticed how the familiar man's features appeared to be slightly aged since the last time he saw him.

"Jensen??"

* * *

"...I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a grandfather, son."

Jensen snorted as he gave his father a glass of scotch. The poor time lord needed it. "You sure do look the part though. Haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you."

The Doctor chuckled and drank a sip of his drink. "Your mother is somewhat right that there are limits to regeneration for our kind. Where is River, by the way?"

"Mother went ahead to continue her own adventure. She said I know how to get out of sticky situations," Jensen mentioned as he drank his own glass of scotch and placed it down on the small table beside them. They were currently standing at the balcony of his TARDIS in the middle of the woods. At a distance, they watched the young Asian girl burn the odd willow tree. "...mother didn't realize how wrong she was."

The Doctor took a glance at his child, then gestured to the burning tree. "Was that really necessary?" He asked warily.

His son nodded solemnly. "...that place is evil, father. The only witness is now writing a fairytale version of this. I made sure to wipe out his memory of the reality of what he's seen." He shook his head as he leaned against the balcony railing, watching out for his daughter. "There was a young man around Alice's age who we could have saved, but we couldn't find him in that place. The Land of Wonders was a place to lure young children, and it messed up the poor boy that he went mad. Alice was the only person to calm him down, from what I heard."

The Doctor couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Beethoven's Ninth Symphony."

Jensen snorted and smirked back, staring back at his father. "The Bootstrap paradox, I get it. That's my Impossible girl, Alice Oswin Hatta."

The time lord's breath hitched as several emotions ran through his face. Jensen nodded and started to explain. "Although you still don't remember much of her, she was very important in your life. She changed you for the better, though you don't know why. So I named her that. Also," he let out an exasperated sigh. "she took a liking to the mad young man with the funny hat. His name was Theo Hatta."

"You mean the Mad Hatter?"

"One and the same."

"Good God, she looks about 15!"

"Nope, father, she's actually turning 23 soon. It took me a few years to finally find her in this universe." The Doctor's son ran a hand down his face, appearing tired than he looked. "I'm 46 years old and I look like I'm 10 years younger. It's been a while, father. A really, really long while."

The Doctor took a good look at his son's face before glancing back at his granddaughter, who was currently checking to see if the burning process could be faster. "Is her mother Asian?"

Jensen hesitantly nodded. "...I landed in a different universe in this galaxy and was stuck in this galaxy. It was right after mother let me on my own. Alice's mother was a mix of a few Southeastern world races, but that was just the mere vessel." He closed his eyes shut. "I married an angel. Her name was Nemamiah."

At his father's incredulous and confused look, Jensen shook his head. "No, she's not one of those weeping angels. There's legitimately angels in this galaxy, in the biblical term. The universe I was in had angels asking permission of their suited vessels to possess them. Some of them were good, others were bad. Nemamiah was good, I swear! Her name means 'angel of just causes'." He looked out at the scenery before him and weakly chuckled as he watched Alice looking into the police booth. She squealed and popped her head out, calling out to her relatives, "It's bigger on the inside!" She called out with a mix of a British and American accent.

"Finally!" Her grandfather cheered as she giggled at the same time that her father chuckled.

Once she popped back inside the police box to explore, the Doctor turned to his son and raised an eyebrow at him. Jensen sighed and continued to explain. "Nemamiah's vessel was born and raised from America, despite her Asian roots. We met and we clicked, especially after revealing who we were to each other. There were very few of her relatives who witnessed the wedding, and she and I traveled the galaxy in my TARDIS. When Alice was born, everything was perfect, other than you and mother not being there."

"....what happened to your wife, Jensen?"

Jensen sighed and turned to his father, looking at him directly. "Alice was 10 the first time that the Queen from that wretched place took her. By the time Nema and I got to our daughter, she had... the Queen _touched_ my daughter, father... I... Nema and I wanted to _destroy_ that evil woman!" He gasped and turned away, pressing his hands to his face for a moment to compose himself. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short dark blonde hair. "We rescued her but we didn't have enough ammunition at the time... my wife died killing the Queen. The King wasn't so happy - he tried to hunt us down but I fled with Alice out of there..." He gazed at the scenery again, where the tree no longer exists and all there is in its place is a pile of ashes with no hole. "A few years ago, Alice finally told me in details what happened there. It was torture, but I needed to know why she was behaving mostly like she's 10 still. That's when we decided to rescue Hatta, but Alice suddenly disappeared the next day. I finally found her a week ago here. It turns out she was stuck in this universe after using her baby wings to fly, and she met up with Hatta again, but now we lost him..."

The Doctor stared out the balcony at his granddaughter, who took to playing with the rabbit he saw earlier. He couldn't believe that the precious joy was under that kind of torture. He wanted to stay with his family this time in this universe. He wanted to protect them and help them fly away from this galaxy.

He turned to his son and slowly hugged him in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry about the tragedy in your life, Jensen."

His son hugged him back tightly and sniffled slightly. "Thank God everyone else there in that damn hole is dead."

"Yes, thank God for small miracles."

* * *

"What's the plan now, Daddy?"

Both the Doctor and Jensen turned towards Alice, who sat on the steps inside the Doctor's TARDIS. All 3 time lord descendants were inside the TARDIS for a moment.

Jensen glanced at his father. "You go with Alice to find a way out of this galaxy. I'm going to see if I could find Nema's universe and bring her family with us."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his son. "I thought her family hated her and haven't talked to her in forever?"

"There are very few angels who still love her no matter what and was at our wedding and at the birth of Alice, so I'll try my best to contact them." He grinned and turned to his 23 year old daughter. "In the meantime, you could spend some time with your grandfather, Alec!"

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Alec?"

Jensen shrugged in reply. "That's my nickname for her. She gets into trouble sometimes, so she's my smart aleck." Alice giggled and nodded in reply.

Jensen moved to hug his father. "Take care of her, father."

"I will, son," The Doctor replied as he patted his son's head gently. They pulled away from each other and Jensen turned to his daughter to clobber her in a hug. Alice giggled and clutched onto her father tightly. "Take care of yourself, Daddy. Make sure Uncle Castiel knows I said hi."

Jensen nodded with a chuckle. "I know, I know. He tends to stare at me for too long, though. I wonder why..." He shook his head and shrugged, waving at his remaining family before leaving out of the TARDIS and going into his own TARDIS.

Once the Doctor and his granddaughter heard the other TARDIS leave, they turned to look at each other.

The time lord narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're part angel, where are your wings?"

Alice let out a soft smile, then suddenly her facial expressions grew cold as her eyes flashed a dimmed gray-to-white color and a flash of light appeared behind her. A pair of shadowy wings showed behind her as if it were attached to her the whole time, and the shadows stretched up to 10 feet wide. 

The Doctor gaped at her for a moment until she tucked her powers back in. She smiled brightly at him. "Shall we dine together now? I'm feeling kind of hungry."

The time lord quickly composed himself and replied, "...sure, why not? Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm... how about 2015? There's a Union Street Cafe in London that I would love to try with you," Alice suggested.

The Doctor smiled slowly. "That's an excellent choice, my dear. Shouldn't we find a way out of the galaxy afterwards?"

Alice grinned. "Yes, of course! ... the long way round."

He grinned back at her. "You really are my granddaughter."

"You've doubted me?" Alec quipped, causing the Doctor to laugh. 

There may have been tragedies, but all is good now and we strive to the future... or wherever life takes us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I gathered, the Doctor doesn't exactly know his genetic anomaly of a daughter named Jenny is still alive?  
> And yes, I'm making the Doctor's son look like Jensen Ackles but his name will be Jensen Song.  
> The Jankin is representing the origin name for Jack.
> 
> I have plans for Jensen's TARDIS, and it looks like this: http://c0263062.cdn.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/content/content/images/sized/garage-conversions-guest-retreat_44723e27756d1f82010dd2c7e24c79d9_3x2_jpg_570x380_q85.jpg
> 
> You'll soon see why later. ;)


End file.
